


Stormy Weather

by serafine



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Love, Married Sex, Weather, whip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10072973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serafine/pseuds/serafine
Summary: Morticia and Gomez pass a stormy night at the house....





	

Morticia chuckled to herself as Gomez lay panting and sweaty before her. Her favorite whip was held loosely in her right hand, and she smiled at the sight of her handiwork on his skin. There was a seeping bite mark across one shoulder, and his back and thighs were a beautiful array of nail scratches and whip lines. He was lying face down across their bed, and she had shown him no mercy for the last hour, teasing and torturing Gomez at length. His naked hips rocked slowly against the bed, a testimony to how badly he wanted her. She leaned down, and whispered in his ear, “Vous allez attendre jusqu'à ce que je vous donne la permission.” _(you will wait until I give you permission)_

Gomez groaned into the mattress. “Tish. Oh, Tish, please…”

The lightning flickered outside, and the thunder came crashing quickly after. Storms like this drove her crazy. The energy in the air, the pounding of the rain against the windows. The rain had started falling shortly after dinner and it was now well after midnight. The wind howled around the corners of the house, sounding like a mournful spirit. They had gone to bed early, and left a trail of clothes from the door to the bed. After their first round of lovemaking, Morticia had risen, still restless, and went into their toy chest in search of something to amuse herself. 

Setting the whip down, she paused for a moment of reflection. Perhaps she should give him some relief, she thought, running one long red fingernail slowly down his spine. Morticia lovingly caressed one rounded cheek, and then dipped her fingers lower, between his thighs. His hips shot up, and he moaned again, louder this time. “Mon amour, have you had enough for the moment?” She gently rolled his testicles between her fingers.

“Let me touch you, Tish, please let me kiss you, let me have you!” Gomez sounded like a crazed man.

“You beg so sweetly.” She smiled, lightly scratching her nails over his perineum. “Would you like to roll over?”

Gomez rolled to his back, scratches and bite marks covering his chest. He held out his hands to her, and she dropped the lace robe from her shoulders. She knelt on the bed and he quickly pulled her thighs up to frame his cheeks. Morticia closed her eyes and smiled at the storm as his tongue found her center. How wonderful that there were still so many hours left until the dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Porn Battle 2017, hosted at Dreamwidth
> 
> prompt: Addams Family (All Media) - Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams - torture, French, stormy weather


End file.
